


Hyung...

by BTS_215



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BDSM, Blood and Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: I'm gonna try and not make this entire story about sex... so if you only want that, this is not the story....I carefully walked up to the large building, i checked my phone once more before entering. Immediately guns were pointed at me as all of the workers inside were still looking at me with a hostile expression.“ Lower your guns.”The men all looked up as Yoongi walked through the large oak doors at the end of the hall. They were hesitant to, some speaking up.“ but Boss, this is SM’s kid.”





	Hyung...

**Author's Note:**

> I have not proofread this chapter, please let me know if there are any mistakes....

I carefully walked up to the large building, i checked my phone once more before entering. Immediately guns were pointed at me as all of the workers inside were still looking at me with a hostile expression.  
“ Lower your guns.”  
The men all looked up as Yoongi walked through the large oak doors at the end of the hall. They were hesitant to, some speaking up.  
“ but Boss, this is SM’s kid.”  
Yoongi didn’t spare them a glance and continued walking up to the boy who had walked in.  
“ Come here.”  
A soft smile was brought to his face as he ran over quickly, none of them did a thing because the Boss had ordered. The boy looked up at the Boss with adoration as they flinched at the sight.  
“ Kookie, what are you doing here?”  
“ you said to come here at 3.”  
“ It’s 1 o’clock kookie, i was going on my lunch break, don’t you have school?”  
“ I-i do, but Daddy said i didn’t have to go today. “  
“ Does he know where you are?”  
“ He thinks i’m going to Baekhyun’s, but Baek knows i wanted to come here and said as long as he waits outside in the car it was okay.”  
“ does he know it was to meet me?”  
“ Baek doesn’t care as long as i like you.”  
Yoongi just smirked at that walking Jungkook out and down the stairs to the car that Baekhyun was sitting in.  
“ I was gonna go to lunch, it’s okay if i kidnap Jungkookie for a bit?”  
The said man just nodded his head letting Yoongi walk off with him. He knew Jungkook could take care of himself, why bother and get into so much more trouble. He’s the one who gives the most free reign with kookie because he doesn’t care that much. He knows how strong Kookie is and doesn’t bother to watch over him like a hawk, Kookie has a phone anyways and Baek will never report anything because he doesn’t want to play dirty like that. It’s more fun trying to find it without cheating through kookies friendship and possible love.  
“ So, where are we going Hyung?”  
“ Well i have reservations, i was going to have a meeting there too, you okay with that?”  
Yoongi’s advisers just stared at him with wide eyes. Let the enemies kid sit in on the meeting?  
“ Boss, are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
Kookie watched as Yoongi turned to look at the man to his right with cold eyes.  
“ what do you mean by that? Kookie would never spy on me.”  
At the word spy Jungkook stared in horror.  
“ Right my little Bunny?”  
“ Right Hyung, you’re my friend, friends don’t spy.”  
Yoongi just smiled at that and ruffled the boys hair. He was only 18, so it’s illegal to date him.  
“ That’s right kookie, just you’ll probably need to be quiet during the meeting. Nobody can know you are your fathers child. They are not as forgiving about bringing the enemies kin to a meeting.”  
Jungkook just smiled and nodded his head.  
“ okay Hyung,”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you think the chapter is.... I'm not too sure how I feel about a story like this.  
> Thanks  
> -215


End file.
